Summer Sunshine
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: Carolyn is working as a Lawyer assistant in New York City and leaves for a summer vacation in Sweden to meet up with her family. But along the way some unfortunate things happen that leads her to meet a - for her mysterious - stranger. /Alexander Skarsgard/ Rated T for now


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any person or place that you might recognize. But I do own the idea to the story and any Original character.**

The old man next to her was snoring loudly. Somewhere in on of the seats a couple rows behind her a baby was crying from the pain in its ears. The flight attendants walked up and down the middle isle of the plane asking if the guests needed anything.

And the turbulences in the air didn't help Carolyn to settle down during the long flight to Sweden.

In a small town near the Stockholm area, she would be visiting her aunt who had married a doctor from Stockholm. Aunt Lauren was happy there and so were her cousins Sven and Inga.

Carolyn smiled at the memory that came to mind as she thought of her last visit to Sweden.

She had gone there three years ago to celebrate Inga's 18th birthday. Due to her job as lawyer assistant in New York, Carolyn hardly had time to take off but she was able to convince her boss to give her two weeks to see her family again. Luckily Susanna Porter was a wonderful woman, who granted her that wish.

Finally another movie was playing on the on-board TV of the plane. Carolyn relaxed and leaned back into her seat, putting the headphones back on so she could drown out all the other noises of the plane ride. Only the sounds of the movie mattered lightly lulling her to sleep in the span of the first few minutes of said movie.

**/**

Finally the plane had touched down at Stockholm Arlanda Airport. Carolyn was able to at least get a bit of sleep, although the turbulences had gotten worse and disturbed the plane for most of the time.

Carolyn walked out of the plane, saying good-bye to the flight attendants and made her way through the airport and to the baggage claim.

Thankfully her luggage arrived nearly at the beginning, giving her the time to change her American Dollars into Swedish Krones and to claim the rental car that she would take to see the rest of her family at her aunts home in Trollbäcken.

"Okay, here you go." The rental sales woman told her and pushing a stack of papers in Carolyn's directions, which needed to be signed.

"These are the papers for the insurance of the car, should anything happen, the instructions on how to use the navigator and which fuel to fill the tank with and the date when you have to bring the car back. Oh and I also put a map in here, just in case." the lady said and smiled at Carolyn.

"Thanks. Have a nice day." Carolyn said and waved in good-bye.

"You, too. Have a save trip."

Smiling brightly Carolyn waved and looked down at the sheet of paper which had the directions to the rental car printed on it.

After she found the jeep, she had rented, Carolyn put her luggage in the trunk and started the car, beginning her hour long journey.

She was glad for getting her own car. That way she could at least decide when she would stop, or if she would stop at all.

Thankfully the highway leading to Stockholm wasn't to busy at that time of the day, as the usual Rush Hour would be around late afternoon to early evening when everyone was on their way home from work.

Fiddling with the radio Carolyn looked for a good station to get her over the long drive. After some shifting left and right she finally found one that was playing a few good songs.

Pulling out her mobile Carolyn put it in the holder and started the hands-free device, so she could call her parents and let them know that she had safely arrived at the airport.

Starting the call she waited ring after ring that her mother would pick up the phone.

"Carolyn? Honey?" She smiled hearing the voice of her mother coming through the speaker.

"Hej Mom. I just wanted to let you know that I arrived and am now on my way down to Trollbäcken."

"Oh, that's wonderful honey. But be careful, the forecast said that the weather would be getting worse."

Her mother was right. When she walked out of the airport there was only a slight drizzle, but now the raindrops seemed as big as poker chips.

"I know mom, the rain's gotten heavier, so I might take a bit longer than I thought."

"Oh, don't worry dear. As long as you arrive here safe and sound I don't care." Carolyn could already see her mother worrying herself to death.

"I will. I'll see you guys soon." With that she disconected the call, concentrating on the road as the conditions were getting worse with every passing minute.

**/**

Finally leaving Stockholm City behind her, Carolyn decided to leave the highway, as the station talked about a traffic jam coming up, and there wasn't any sign that the weather would get better anytime soon.

She was driving through a dense forrest now, rain getting worse turning into a full blown rain storm that not even the windshield wipers were able to take on.

'God damn.' was the only thing that ran through Carolyn's mind.

And suddenly all hell broke loose. Beeping sounds were coming from the dashboard of the car nearly causing Carolyn to swerve just narrowly missing the greenery next to the street.

"What the FUCK!" Carolyn cursed when she was finally able to control the car again. Pulling to a stop she looked down at the blinking lights showing on the dash. Reaching over to the glove compartment she pulled out the user maual of the car and cut off the engine.

Swiftly flicking through the book she looked for the signs that were blinking on the dashboard. When she finally found it her eyes widened.

"Great." Carolyn muttered as she read the small text acompaning the sign. _Please contact your car dealer or a car service station._ She leaned forward to her phone but set it back again as she saw that she didn't have any service nor connection.

"Fuck." She growled throwing her head back in frustation. The rain was pounding heavily against the windshield. It was the only sound Carolyn could hear as she closed her eyes. But after what felt like hours she was roused from her slight nap by a loud rapping on her window.

Shocked Carolyn turned her head and looked at the shadow of a large person standing next to her car door. Pulling down the window she saw a man standing there holding an umbrella.

"Hej, can I help you?" He asked leaning down a bit. Only now did Carolyn see that he was very tall standing there.

"Uh, yeah. My car broke down and I need to get it fixed. But I don't have any connection on my phone so I could neither call the car service nor my family to let them know I'll be late 'cause my car broke down." Carolyn rambled not sure what to tell him or if he was even a decent person.

"Oh, well, if you want, you can use my phone and wait for the tow truck in my car." He said, but Carolyn gave him a look of doubt.

"Hey, I'm nice. I don't want to hurt you in anyway. I just want you to be warm while waiting for the car service to pick up your car."

Srunching up her nose Carolyn looked at him, trying to see anything bad, but she could only find sincerity and friendliness in his eyes.

"Alright but no funny buisness, you hear."

"I promise. I swear on the life of my grandma."

/

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
